Spys and Boys: Not the best mix
by SnixX321
Summary: What happens when Cammie is sent to Blackthorne Academy? Does Zach still have feelings for her? Love and trust are tested to the max! Read and Review, Please!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Gallagher Girls Fanfiction. Please, don't be harsh on me! I'm new at this!**

**Okay, so, I'll move on to the story.**

Cammie POV

I was in P&E when I got called to my mother office (A.K.A. the head of Gallagher Academy). I just beat Bex at another fight. Which she did take well. I could tell, by the look on her face, that there would be a rematch.

Mr. Solomon convinced the P&E teacher to excuse me from the rest of class. I walked behind him, while, knowing better than to ask Joe Solomon questions, keeping my mouth shut.

I pondered over why my mom would call me in the middle of the day. I mean, I would see her tonight for our Sunday night dinner. Whatever, though. As I said, I'm not asking stupid questions.

We walked into my mom's office and Mr. Solomon turned to stand in the corner. Mom looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Cam, how's your day been so far?" she asked.

I sat down in front of her desk. "Great and yours?" Madame Dabney **(Don't know if that's really how you spell her name, so please excuse me if I spelled if wrong. I'm not exactly the spelling bee queen) **taught us to be polite to _everyone_.

"Fine," Mom said simply. "The reason I called you here is because. . ."

I was seriously on the edge of my seat, waiting for her answer. Was it a mission? Man, I hope it was!

"You are going to Blakthorne Academy!" Mom beamed. **(I considered stopping here but that would be WAY too short and I'm nice so I'll go on! )**

"W-What?" I choked out.

"Yes, well, it was Dr. Steve's idea. He suggested to bring our top girl to Blackthorne for another exchange. Seeing as you rank number one in every class you take, you are to go to Blackthorne Academy after classes end today."

I was stunned. Me? Go to Blackthorne? Where Zach went to school? Wow.

Me, being I've been since I was born, readily agreed.

Mom told me to be packed and read to go on the Gallagher Academy private, personal helicopter.

My roommates/best friends were already in the room, seeing as classes have finished.

"I'm leaving." I said almost as simply as my mother, when they asked what my mom wanted.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Bex yelled. Ouch.

"Jeez, Bex! Take it down a bit!" I rubbed my ear.

"Sorry," she didn't sound sorry. "But what do you mean your leaving?"

Macey and Liz stood watching this exchange in a very spy like manner.

"To Blackhorne. For a whole semester."

"Why?"

"Because Dr. Steve wanted to do another exchange and my mother just _had_ to agree." Jeez, I sounded grumpy.

"When?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now!"

Macey had wandered over to the closet and had most of my belongings in the suit case already. Wait a minute… those weren't my belongings! There were v-neck shirts and denim skirts and high heels! WTF? I wasn't a slut! Okay, they weren't slutty but I am a shirt-and-jeans kinda girl!

Macey just her eyes.

I sighed. No point in fighting. I would never win this kind of battle.

An hour later, I had said goodbye to all of my best friends, promising to call whenever I can (that would be hard, considering it's a SPY SCHOOL!)

It took less than two hours to get to Blackthorne Academy. 1 hour, 43 minutes, and 43…44…45 seconds to be exact.

The Blackthorne Academy was smaller than Gallagher Academy but big enough to fit a large amount of spys-in-training boys. **(okay, for those of you who have read the Gallagher Academy up until now, you know what Blackthorne Academy looks like so I am sooo not going to explain)**

Dr. Steve met me and Mr. Solomon (forgot to mention that he was my escort) at the doors of the Academy.

"Welcome and so nice to see you again, Cameron, Joe," he (Dr. Steve) greeted us. We (me and Mr. Solomon) nodded as he said our names.

Mr. Solomon looked at me and said, "Be good." Then left me there. At Blackthorne Academy. With their very, very weird headmaster.

"Come on, Cameron, you have a room to yourself on the junior level of the Academy. We will be going to dinner after that to announce your arrival."

It took us all of 5 minutes (okay, okay! 4 minutes and 57 seconds) to get to my room. It was small, but big enough for me to sleep in and other normal things. I set my bags on my new bed and walked back down the hall with Dr. Steve to the Dining Room. The halls were empty so I assumed the boys were already eating.

"Wait here," Dr. Steve said when we were outside the Dining Room doors. I heard everything he said.

"Boys! Boys, may I have your attention!" Silence. "You remember Gallagher Academy, right? Assuming you do, I have a special guest here today. She is right through those doors and is problably hearing everything I say. I ask that you treat her with respect."

"Who is she?" some boy asked. Good. Not Zach.

"I think, being who she is, you'll recognize her when you see her," I could almost see the smile on Dr. Steve face. "Come in, come in, darling!"

I rolled my eyes and strutted in. Standing next to Dr. Steve, I scanned the room, making sure to make eye contact with every boy I saw.

When I saw one boy, a boy with familiar emerald green eyes, I stopped.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked.

**That wasn't the best first chapter I've ever wrote but as I said, I'm new. By the way, I don't own any of this, just the plot. Ally Carter owns everything else. I'll try really, really hard to update soon! Please, review. Tell me how I'm doing so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my first fanfiction. I want to thank those who reviewed my first chapter. They are very supportive and I appreciate them very much! **

**I know I left y'all hanging and you're waiting for more so I'll get on with the second chapter! **

_Previously:_

"_Hey, Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked._

Cammie POV

I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks but before he could see it, I turned away. Problably looking like a total idiot as Dr. Steve continued my welcome speech, though I wasn't listening to it.

Dr. Steve motioned me to find somewhere to sit and, even though all eyes were on me, I walked and sat down next to Grant. Zach was sitting on my other side but I ignored him and smiled at Grant.

"Hey, Grant, it's great to see you," I greeted him as I kept a straight face. I could feel Zach's restless agitation that I hadn't greeted him first.

"Cammie! I can't _believe_ you're here! How long has it been? A year? 10 months? Oh, it doesn't matter! You look great!" yep, that's Grant for you. Way too enthusiastic than he should be.

"I agree," Zach said from behind me.

Snapping my thoughts away from Grant, I looked at Zach and almost blushed again. Gosh, why does he make me feel this way? I wish Macey was here. She would know what to do.

"Hi, Zach," I smiled politely, even though my reply came out sort of like a whisper. I really wished I would stop acting like a fool around him!

As if reading my thoughts, Zach smirked. Jeez, him and his smirks!

"So, Cammie, how is Bex, Macey, and Liz?" Grant asked.

Knowing he wanted to know about Bex more than Liz and Macey, I said, "Oh, there doing _just_ fine." I made it sound like my words had a double meaning, which they didn't but Grant didn't know that.

He frowned. While he was trying to figure out my meaning, I looked at Jonas, who was sitting across from me shyly eating his food.

"Hey, Jonas!" I smiled widely at him. He was, in my mind, the boy version of Liz. They are a perfect match for each other but they are both too shy to admit their feelings. Trust me, I've heard Liz say it thousands of times to Macey. Jonas mumbled a hello. I figured I wasn't going to get much out of him for a while, not until he gets used to me being here, so I ate my food. Exactly 7 minutes and 32 seconds later, I was done and they had dismissed us. I was walking up to my room, alone, when someone came up from behind me and whispered, "Remember, Gallagher Girl, you're on my home turf now."

When I quickly turned around, not a second later, I saw that no one was there.

~Next morning~

I decided to skip breakfast and get really dressed up today. Even though I was at Blackthorne, I still am required to wear my Gallagher uniform. It was blue with green strips this year. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed a bag for P&E. Since this was an all boy spy school, they didn't have any extra girl P&E workout clothes so Mr. Solomon reminded me to bring some. Macey had packed me short grey shorts, yoga pants and 2 sets of white t-shirts that hugged my chest and showed off my curves. You could also see my abs by the curve the t-shirts took on them.

My first few lessons were something Gallagher Girls had just finished covering so I didn't really pay attention. I did notice that Zach wasn't in any of those classes. By lunch I was starving. I sat by Grant and Jonas, Zach only a couple seats down from me.

Why was he ignoring me? Okay, I know we don't have morning classes but we do have P&E together (which is next)! Plus, I had seen him in the halls 4 times today and all times he ignored me.

I was getting ready to get up and go when I heard a squeal behind me. Huh? Boys don't make that sound.

Before I could turn around, I was engulfed in a big Bex hug! WTF? Why are they here? It's only been a day!

Macey and Liz were next to give me hugs then they said hello to the boys. Grant was staring at Bex with a goofy grin on his face and Liz kept glancing at Jonas. It was cute because every time they made eye contact, they looked away from each other and they both blushed. Aww.

Zach rolled his eyes at our reunion. Before I could check myself, I gave a huge grin and he smirked at me. It made my insides flutter. Oh, jeez.

"Bex! Macey! Liz! What are you doing here?" I turned my attention back to my friends, though I could still feel Zach's eyes on me.

"Sorry it took so long," Liz said apologetically. "Your mom is very hard to convince."

I laughed. "I know that, silly but still, why are you here?"

"You really think we were going to leave you in a school full of boys _by yourself_?" Macey rolled her eyes and filed her nails. Wait, when did she get that nail filer in her hands? Oh, whatever. It _is _Macey.

"So you did all this just for Cammie?" Grant asked.

"Yep," Liz nodded, popping the p.

Bex grinned at me. "Beat you to P&E!"

"You are sooo on!" I yelled as she took off.

Macey POV

I rolled my eyes as Bex and Cammie ran out of the Blackthorne Academy Dining Room. I felt weird, but that could be because all the boys (Except Grant, Zach, and Jonas) were staring at me. I got kind of self conscious standing there in the middle of a crowded boy room so I walked out, making sure to pop my hip. Mabe that wasn't such a good idea, seeing as that only made more boys drool.

When I looked back, I saw Liz and Jonas blushing. They are so cute! Hmm… I was totally going to question Liz on this later.

As I walked to my first afternoon class, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned and punched him but missed and only hit the air. The person (most likely a boy) held my hands by my side and said, "I need your help. Something to do with your friend Cammie." I froze. What did he want with Cammie.

Liz POV

_Oh, jeez, where is Macey? Why did she leave me here with Jonas? She knows I have a huge crush on him!_ I thought as Jonas smiled at me dreamily. I smiled back but didn't say anything.

"I h-have to go," Jonas stuttered and looked away. "Class starts soon."

"Okay, I should go to," I nodded and walked off, feeling his eyes on me as I walked out to find Macey.

_Macey! Help me!_

Bex POV

I grunted as Cammie beat me_ once again_ at a fight. She deserved though. Cammie always beats me. We were wearing grey shorts (courtesy of Macey McHenry) and tight t-shirts (also from McHenry). Cammie swung her leg to kick my face but I ducked and sweeped her feet out from under her. Before I could nail her in her face, she rolled away and I hit the mat. Hard. As I held my broken arm, Cammie grabbed my good arm and twisted it behind my back, hitting me on the back of my knees. I kneeled down and whispered, "White flag!" That was our signal to stop fighting.

Cammie let go and as she helped me back up, I briefly saw Grant and Zach watching us fight. I didn't recognize the look on Grants face (he was totally looking at me) but Zach had some sort of…pride in his eyes and he was smirking. Again.

It was easy to tell that Zach liked Cammie and Cammie liked Zach but they just would not admit it!

_Wait till I tell Cammie about this!_ I smiled smugly.

**Review please and tell me what you think! Any suggestions for future chapters?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for those who have reviewed the first two chapters of the story. I'm picking up from where I left it last time- in the P&E after Bex and Cammie's fight.**

**So, here we go again. **

_Previously:_

_Bex POV_

_I can't wait to tell Cammie,_ I smiled smugly.

Zach POV

I saw Bex and Cammie fighting. Cammie won by a land slide. She was good, even though Bex had the advantage of being stronger. I smirked at her while Grant was admiring Bex.

"So, how's Bex looking Grant?" I joked at him.

Still looking at Bex, he mumbled (more to himself), "She has this to-die-for curve that I would love to…" He broke off when he heard me laughing. "Hey!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Cammie, who was helping up Bex from her kneeling position on the floor. In her shorts and tight shirt, she was sweating on her forehead and to someone else it might've looked gross but to me, it looked hot.

She glanced at me and I quickly smirked at her. Cammie grinned and my insides leaped for joy. I looked away before I tackled Cammie to the ground and took away her innocence.

Cammie POV

Me and Bex took a quick shower before heading up to the Covert Operations classroom. It was different than Mr. Solomon's lesson's. The teacher, Mr. Harvard, just pointed things out and asked questions he knew we already knew but then he looked at me.

"Ms. Morgan, the pilot that flew you here, what color were his eyes?"

I remembered glancing at the pilot and his warm smile as he said goodbye. Blue eyes.

"Blue," I replied not a moment later.

Mr. Harvard nodded and continued on.

Macey POV

As I thought of what that boy had asked me in the hallway, I walked to our room to find Cammie and Bex looking strangely at the bathroom door, which I could hear Liz in it.

"Hey," I made my presence known. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," Cammie shook her head.

"Not with us at least," Bex raised her eyebrows as she added that.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat down next to them on Cammie's bed. Cammie (who had obviously taken a shower) wore her blue night shirt and black shorts for bed. Her hair was a little dry but was still dripping on to her shirt. Only a little though. Bex had her short hair up in a bun. She was wearing a black shirt and white shorts. I had on my Gallagher uniform with black flats and my hair was all done up with make up on my face.

"Have you ever thought Liz to be…" Cammie started but couldn't find the word.

"Slutty?" Bex finished.

Liz? _Our_ Liz? Slutty? No way… she was (and I say this out of love for my BFF) a nerd. A shy, clumsy, adorable nerd. Never, ever would I think Elizabeth Sutton to be _slutty_.

"Um…no," I said, totally taken aback at the accusation to our best friend. "Why would you say that about _Liz_?"

But, they didn't need to answer because my answer came out of the bathroom. Liz walked out wearing her hear up in a bun like Bex's and heavy make up but it wasn't even _that. It was here clothes!_ Very short jean shorts with a black shirt that dipped even lower than mine! AND you could faintly see her lacy dark blue bra. She wore 10 inch hot pink high heels.

Liz Sutton, our nerdy, adorable, shy, clumsy BFF, actually looked slutty!

"Um…Liz…what do you think you're doing?" I choked out.

Liz looked up and I swear her eyes looked…weird. You know, vampire weird. Like something has taken over the person.

"Out." She said.

"With who?" I asked. Jonas?

"Chris," At her words, her eyes lit up. "He's hot."

OMFG! Something is wrong with Liz!

Liz left, leaving us stunned into silence. When the door slammed closed, Cammie blinked.

"W-what just happened?" she asked me. Or rather Bex in me.

Something happened, obviously, but before I could answer, Bex was up and running around the room. She flung Cammie and me the blackest pants, shirts and shoes we had and slipped on her blackest clothes too.

"What the hell, Bex?" I yelled. She should know all outfits need some color. Jeez. Have I taught her _nothing_!

"We," Bex stared at us with the most serious face. "Are spying on Liz."

Jonas POV

At lunch, I saw Liz writing in her notebook. I think she looked cute when she had that concentrated face, like she couldn't remember something but it was at the tip of her tongue.

Then, her head snapped up and she slammed the notebook closed. No one but me noticed because Zach and Cammie were arguing (again), Macey was up to…something that I didn't even wanna think about and Grant and Bex were being very flirty. They were all at the other end of the table. Liz sat somewhere in the middle and I sat at the other end. Everyone was in their uniforms, girls in the Gallagher uniform and boys in the Blackthorne uniform.

Liz, her eyes gone weird, scanned the Dining Room till landing on Chris, the player of the school. Ugh. I hated him so much. But Liz had other ideas. She pulled out her pony tail and let it fall, making her look even hotter in my eyes and she popped the first two buttons on her uniform. She let her hips swing as she strutted over to Chris and sat down next to him. Liz leaned into Chris, so her lips were at his ear and whispered a few words. I couldn't see Chris's face but the next thing I knew, he was nodding his head so fast it might've popped off.

Liz smiled (a really sexy smile I might add) and got up. Leaving her notebook and lunch at the table, she left the room.

Wow. What the hell has gotten into Liz?

Grant POV

I climbed into bed that night with a goofy smile on my face. Bex had just kissed me outside my dorm room and left. Zach still wasn't back so I figured he was with Cammie and Jonas was problably in the lab with Liz.

~5 hours later~

Suddenly the door burst open (did I meantion it was almost 1:00). Zach and me were snoring and Jonas kept twitching in his sleep. An angry looking Bex, Cammie, and Macey stood there. Bex ran over to Jonas's bed where he was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Bex pulled him out of bed by his shirt and his feet were not touching the ground.

"What," Bex spit in his face. Literally. "Did you do to Liz?"

"Hey, Bex! Put him down!" I whisper/yelled. Didn't want to wake up a school full of spies, now did we? Zach was being pinned down by Cammie and Macey had me in a choke hold before I could blink. Next thing I know, I was tied up and in a chair with no way out.

Zach was next to me and Jonas was across the room. Cammie and Bex were behind us, obviously guards. Macey was interrogating Jonas.

"See, they were making out once we found them and Chris was _all_ over her Jonas but," Macey glared at Jonas. "they need somewhere more private. They just happen to stumble into the lab, you know, the one you are in _all the time!_"

"What is going-ahh!" I didn't finish my words because had choked me. I heard her whispering in my ear, "If you want to live, I suggest you _shut the hell up_!"

Jonas looked like a scared little boy, what, with his pajama pants and his pajama shirt that had ducks all over it and his face pale. The girls all had black clothing on, spy clothing for the night. Me and Zach were in white tank tops and black boxers.

"Well, they were getting along all too well, Jonas," Macey sneered. "And we intervened." Jonas's face got some color back much to my relief. I thought he was going blue there for a second.

"Chris is now in the infirmary but Liz is in our room, safe and sound," Macey snarled. I don't get why she was mad. "But we just had to know why _our Liz was acting like a fucking slut_! Do you know what we found Jonas?"

Jonas's face went deathly white and he shook his head numbly. "I think you do, Jonas." Macey spit out. "A little experiment of yours, remember? The one you were working on with Liz. It's called," Jonas was furiously shaking his head. "_The seduction experiment_! But, and here comes the good part, Liz thought it was something else, something she tried explain to Cammie but Cammie just remembered what she said, having forgot it before."

"You," Macey looked at Jonas, "were going to use it on use and share it with them," she pointed at me and Zach, "to use on Cammie and Bex."

"Y-you don't understand-" Jonas stuttered.

"I understand perfectly, Jonas! You were going to use my sisters to take away their innocence! Couldn't wait could you?" Macey slapped him in the face. I felt Bex move to me and slap me. Ouch. She's strong. Cammie did the same to Zach.

"C-cammie! I didn't know! Jonas wouldn't do that!" Zach pleaded.

"Shut up, Zachary Goode! I don't want to hear it!" Cammie snarled with such intensity that even I winced.

Zach looked hurt and I was hurt too. Bex didn't trust me and problably never would.

Macey gave one last disapproving look at Jonas before stomping out the door with Bex and Cammie.

Jonas looked us and he looked like a little boy. "I didn't do it for those reasons, Grant, Zach," he whispered. "Please, believe me!"

"I believe you, Jonas," I stared him. "Question is, how do we make the girls believe us?"

**Ok, there is chapter three. I really hope you like, I worked hard on it! I don't know if y'all like what happened to Liz but I thought it be an interesting twist to do it to Liz rather than Macey or Cammie or Bex. Anyway, Review please! And keep coming with the ideas! I LOVE them! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I love the reviews. They are all really nice. As I said last chapter, keep coming with the reviews! I love all your ideas for the story. If you want to see it happen (or is read it happen), I would love to write.**

**Anyway, on with the story! **

_Previously:_

_Grant POV_

"_I believe you, Jonas," I whispered. "The question is, how do we make the girls believe us?"_

Cammie POV

I was so pissed. Why did I every trust Zachary Goode? WHY? Then, he goes and does THIS! This stupid _seduction experiment_! Right, I made so much sense. Jonas was going to make it and slip it in our drinks so we could get…you know…on Zach and Grant and Nick (Macey's _ex_-possible boyfriend that wasn't there last night for some reason).

We were all in our room. Liz was passed out in the clothes that she walked out on us. Me, Macey and Bex were still wearing our black clothing. Macey looked _pissed_. Like, murder level pissed! Bex looked like she wanted to punch someone and that person might be Grant.

I was sitting cross legged on my bed, shaking and watching Macey walk around the room muttering under her breath and Bex was staring at Liz.

Then, I was crying. I was sobbing and my body was vibrating. Bex and Macey wrapped there arms around me and whispered soothing words.

"They'll pay, Cam, they won't get away with this and first thing in the morning we'll go to lab and get the antidote for Liz and she'll help us get Zach, Nick, Jonas, and Grant so hard it'll be like a slap in the face!" Bex said.

"Right," Macey nodded.

I finally calmed down and Macey said, "I think we should stay up to watch Liz. You don't know what she'll do and I don't want to find her in the morning with some boy."

Bex and me agreed.

"Cam, Mace, I'll take first watch," Bex said and when she saw our concerned expression she said, "I'm too mad to go to sleep."

Macey threw me some of my p.j.'s (blue top and green shorts) and Macey got her p.j.'s on (silky blue dress) and Bex just sat there, still in her black clothing, staring at Liz.

Zach POV

I felt like crying myself, listening to the sound of Cammie's crying and her sobbing through the Comm's unit. We had planted bugs in their room so we could tease them with what they said. I heard Bex say to Cammie in a stern towne, "They'll pay, Cam, they won't get away with this and first thing in the moring we'll…" I didn't pay attention.

I felt stung. Cammie didn't trust. No, I think she actually trusted me before but something like this _seduction experiment_ was inexcusable. Of course she would be pissed at me. I would be pissed at me. No, I was pissed at Jonas but I know I shouldn't be. He was just doing what he was asked of Dr. Steve (yes, our headmaster taught in the labs. No big deal) and no more. He wasn't going to use it on the girls. I wouldn't let him use it on my Gallagher Girl. Ever. I would win her love, not some experiment doing the job!

Bex POV

Grant was going to get it and not the good kind! I was seriously going to rip his head off and make him suffer.

Jonas, Zach, and Nick were going to die in the next few days also! Jonas…that sweet, shy, smart Jonas that even Macey thought was Liz's soul mate but then…he did this _seduction experiment. _Not just to use on Liz but to use on Cammie and Macey. And ME! Because we girls were holding back, waiting to see if they _really_ loved us. Of course, this is what we find.

In the morning, after we fix Liz up, I am going to embarrass Zachary, Grant and Jonas to full humiliation. They didn't mess with my sisters or me and get away with it. Zach made Cammie cry! I knew Cammie loved Zach but why would Zach do that? Today…in P&E…he had such a loving look on his face….and that was for Cammie. Why would he mess that love up? Mess with Cammie like that? She never did anything to do with Zach! HE was the one who came into HER life!

They will pay for what they did. The hard way.

Cammie POV

I woke up to crying and hard sobbing. Liz was tearing up. She didn't remember what happened last night but I guess Bex (who was in her Jackie Chan p.j.'s) and Macey had told her. I knew how she felt. Betrayed. Hurt. Anger.

I groggily walked over to Liz and mumbled sleepy, soothing words. Liz hugged me, then, with a feriocity that surprised all of us, said, "Let's go fix me up so Jonas can pay for what he's done!"

We all nodded and got in our Gallagher uniforms. This year they were baby blue and black plaid skirt and a long sleeve, tight white shirt with a baby blue vest. We all wore our black ballet flats that were required of us to wear with our uniforms, then Macey put her hair up in a French braid while Bex put her hair back in a bun. Liz and I did a simple pony tail. Macey was the only one who wore make up.

Before we left the room, Macey said she would meet us at lunch, that she wasn't going with us to fix Liz.

"Why?" Bex asked her.

"I have some business that needs to be taken care of," Macey explained then left us to wonder where exactly she was going.

Liz and Bex shrugged it off but I had a feeling Macey was doing she something she wasn't supposed to.

Liz, Bex and I walked to the Blackthorne labs. Dr. Steve was in there already. He looked at us and raised an eyebrow.

"The labs are closed for now, ladies, please go and enjoy breakfast," he said.

"Dr. Steve, Liz has a serious condition that needs to be fixed," I told him and then handed him the bottle labled _seduction experiment_ out of my bag. "Jonas made this and Liz just happened to get a whiff of it," I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Liz, come over here," Dr. Steve motioned Liz into the other lab that was connected to the one we were in.

"We'll wait for you at breakfast Liz!" Bex called out. We walked outside and I handed Bex the supplies she need. A camera, permanent make up and…some duck tape.

Jonas, Zach and Grant were still sleeping. I went over to Zach and had a lot of fun giving him a doll face. Bex did Grant and Jonas doll faces. We used the duck tape to tape them to the floor. They were heavy sleepers so they felt nothing. Then we took pictured of them in there boxers and tank tops (or in Jonas's case, duck pajamas).

We then left them there after bugging there room with very complicated cameras and audio feed's. Only Bex and I could take them off because the camera's and audio feed's had memorized our finger prints.

An hour later, we were in our room on my bed listening and watching to the boys wake up.

(Jonas is _**bold italics**_, Grant is **bold** and Zach is _italics_)

"**HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, ZACH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"**

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_**I have a pretty good feeling who did this…"**_

"**Aww…look at Jonas, Zach! He has a doll face!"**

We could hear Grant laughing.

"_Yep, Grant, you have a pretty good doll face too."_

"**WAIT, WHAT?"**

"_**I can't get up!"**_

"_That's because you're duck taped to the ground, Jonas."_

"_**Oh…"**_

"**Any ideas on how to get un-duck taped to the floor?"**

"_**No."**_

"**That's just great, 'cause I don't either."**

Zach grunted and there was a loud crash.

"_Got it!"_

"**Got what?"**

We heard some sawing sounds and a pop.

"**Oh. That."**

"_yes, this. I can cut you free if you ever shut up."_

"_**Thanks Zach. That duck tape was starting to give me scars." **_**(A/N: Not a scar, I meant those lines you get when you have stuff on your skin too long and it's tight. Know what I mean?)**

"**Yeah, thanks Zach."**

"_**I think the girls did this. You know, the ones that are mad at us.."**_

"**And the only girls at Blacktorne, Jonas, yes, we know."**

"_I think they did it did it too, but all they did to get us back for us doing nothing was tape us to the floor and give us doll faces."_

"**That is true but somehow, I think there might be more to it."**

"_**So what do we do?"**_

"_Wait and see. I'm hungry. Anyone up for some breakfast?"_

"**I am after I get dressed and wash my pretty doll face off."**

Fifteen minutes later, they were gone and the bugs were still in the room.

Macey POV

As I walked to the agreed meeting place with this strange boy, I thought about what I was doing. Did he want to hurt Cammie? How did he know Cammie? What did he want with Cammie?

"Stop thinking and turn around," a voice said.

I did as told, except for the thinking part. "What's your name?"

"Alexander Johnson but call me Alex, Cammie always did."

"How do you know Cammie?"

"She used to live next door to me, when we were 8."

"What do you want with her now?"

"I want her back. I love Cammie Morgan."

Liz POV

I heard Bex call out to me as I walked from the J lab to the Y lab (yes, Bex and Cammie knew they were called that but they thought it was silly to call them names).

"We'll wait for you at breakfast Liz!" Bex yelled then Cammie and her left. I sighed. I was hungry but I didn't want this…ugh…._seduction _stuff on me.

"You know," Dr. Steve said as he rummaged through the glass box in the back of the room that held most of our antidotes. "Jonas didn't make this for the reason you thought."

"Right, Dr. Steve, like Jonas didn't want to use this _seduction experiment _on me and my friends just so he and Zach and Grant could….you know," I said in a disgusted voice. To think I ever _trusted _Jonas.

"Jonas wasn't making it for his boy hormones, Elizabeth (yes, he was the only one besides my mother and father to call me that), he was making it," Dr. Steve looked at me. "For the mission."

"What mission?"

"A mission you'll soon find out about but Jonas begged me for someone else to make it. Not him, even if it meant that he wouldn't go on the mission but I told him that a spy can handle anything."

"So…he didn't want to use this stuff _at all_?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, that's correct."

"So, Bex and Cammie and Macey and I are making a mistake… by getting them back?" I asked.

"Yes, that is also correct."

I gulped the stuff he gave me and ran out.

When I got to the Dining Room, I saw Bex and Cammie grinning at Macey. She looked confused.

"Guys," I hissed.

But before I could say another, the whole Dining Room burst out laughing. I turned around and saw…

**Yay! Another chapter done! Review, review, review! I love your reviews and ideas, so keep them coming! Oh, if your confused by anything in this chapter, it'll all be worked out in the next! No worries! I'll update soon if I get a lot of good reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, gals and guys, I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to try and put lots of Zammie in her for you.**

_Previously:_

_Liz POV_

"_Guys!" I hissed._

_But before I could say another word, the Dining Room erupted into laughter. I turned and saw…_

Cammie POV

I was laughing so hard, it wasn't even funny. Bex had this clever idea to take the photos we took of Zach, Jonas, and Grant duck taped to the floor with their doll faces and project them to make 3D images of them. It didn't help that when we took the pictures, they were in boxers and a tank top so they were showing a lot of skin.

The boys had these shocked faces. Then hurt and finally humiliation and embarrassment. Zach looked over at me and had this regretful look in his eyes.

I felt a little guilty doing this to the our boys but they deserved it for what they did to us!

I saw Liz groan but she had a small smile.

"Liz, what's wrong? Didn't me and Bex do a good job?" I asked between giggles.

"Yes, but mabe too good a job," Liz looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "They didn't do it."

I gasped. "Liz, he did. Jonas even tried it on you!"

"I know, I know," Bex and Macey and I were listening to Liz with full attention . "But, he didn't want me to find out because he didn't want to do it in the first place! Dr. Steve made him! It must have been an accident that I got a whiff of it! Guys, you made a mistake getting back at them!"

It was now just dawning on us that our guys didn't do this.

"But, why would Dr. Steve want it that bad that he forces a student to make it?" Bex asked.

"It is for a mission!" Liz said.

"We really did make a mistake," I whispered.

When I glanced back to look at the guys, they weren't there.

Zach POV

I was…embarrassed, humiliated, shocked, hurt….the girls did this. I know that. I wasn't mad at them….but….it still stung.

Grant and Jonas were walking around the room in the Blackthorne uniform (I was in mine too) and I was sitting on my bed, not saying anything.

"We have to do this alone," Grant said.

"What do you mean?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know how you and Liz would make up, how you would apologize to her. I don't how Zach would make it up to Cammie," Grant explained. "We need to do things our own way."

"Makes sense," I nodded. I knew how I would make it up to Cammie already.

Macey POV

I can't believe I was doing this. I didn't know why I was doing this. Cammie would problably hate me for doing this.

"Okay, just one more little touch and…there! You're perfect!" I said as I added the last of Cammie's make up.

She wore a silky, baby blue shirt and dark blue shorts with light blue sneakers. I had put her hair up in a pony tail, her usual and her make up matched her tanned skin tone.

In other words, she looked hot.

And I'm the reason behind that, not to gloat.

She had no idea she was about to meet Alex, her childhood hottie.

He was meeting her in the secluded corner of the library.

"Is this for Zach, Macey? I don't think I'm ready to see him until I figure out a way to apologize to him," she said with a guilty edge to her voice. If I wasn't a spy in training, I would have never picked that up.

"Stop complaing, Cam," I said. "And try and keep your make up like this for as long as possible!"

She blushed in the slightest way.

"Alright, off you go," I rushed her out the door. "Your Comms unit is in your earring if you need us."

Cammie POV

Macey was going to be a dead girl when I got back to the dorm.

See, when I got to the secluded corner in the library, I was fully expecting Zach.

It wasn't him.

It was Alex, the cheater. The Liar. The….whatever else is a horrible name.

I will never forgive and I am not going to forgive him now. He's a fake. He tricked my friend but he's really….oops, I just a really bad word in french. Sorry but he was just one of those guys who wanted to tell their to tell you what to do, what to wear. Even then I had pride! Always in my room, in my personal space, always _there_ and I fell for it!

Not now. I won't fall for it again!

"Cammie," Alex said. "Please, I've changed Cammie. I'm ready to start our friendship over, take it to the next level."

"No, absolutely not," I whispered.

"Cammie! Please," he begged.

"What are you doing here, anyway? I never told you about spies," I took a step back and, feeling the wall behind me, cursed myself.

"Your dad told me," Alex said. "It was an accident. I had spied on them, not purposely but they were talking about you, something about 'mabe we shouldn't send her there, she could get killed.'"

That would be my parents talking about me going to Gallagher Academy. Yep, I could tell that much.

"Why did you agree? Your parents don't know! They could be in serious danger, Alex," I told him.

"Yes, I know," Alex nodded. "I disowned them. I was old enough and had reason enough."

I was truly shocked. Alex's parents always treated him like an angel sent down from heaven.

"So…what do you want from me?" I asked warily. I almost didn't want to know the answer.

"Cammie, I love you," he said then took one step to close the space between us and crushed his lips to mine.

Zach POV

I grabbed the rose and ran to Cammie and the girls room. When I knocked on the door, Liz answered.

"Oh, hey, Zach," she smiled. I'm confused. Wasn't she mad at me, along with the other girls?

"Hi, Liz, is Cammie here?" I glanced in the room.

"Nope," Liz shook her head.

"Ok," I nodded then ran off in search of Cammie.

I would check the Library first. That place seems to be one of Cammie's 'special' spots in Blackthorne already.

I got there with no trouble but I heard voices. Cammie's and that guy, Alex, that had come to Blackthorne a few years ago.

"So, what do you want from me?" Cammie asked with a nervous edge. What was she doing with Alex? I turned around just in time to get my answer.

"Cammie, I love you," Alex said then smashed his lips to Cammie. She was backed up against the wall and couldn't get away though I could see her trying to wiggle away, her lips unwilling.

I clenched my fist and the rose I had held dropped to the floor. I stood behind Alex and gave him a hard punch in the head. He was instantly unconscious.

Cammie saw me and gave me a huge hug. I held her and kissed her head. She was shaking a little so I sat her on the couch.

"Hey," I rubbed her arms. She calmed down a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded frantically. "Thanks you, Zach."

I smirked. "My pleasure, Gallagher Girl."

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "What were you doing in the library, anyways?"

"Looking for you," I leaned forward.

"Z-zach, I'm sorry," she stuttered as our breaths mingled together. "For earlier. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

I got closer, my arms around her waist and her hands on my chest.

"I forgive you, Gallagher Girl," I mumbled right before I kissed her.

It was a simple kiss, to gauge her reaction. She leaned into it so I deepened it. I pulled her onto my lap and her arms slid around my neck. My tongue flicked out and ran along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. She granted and I happily explored her mouth. After a while, we pulled away for some oxygen but our foreheads pressed together.

I felt like I could stay here forever with Cammie, to sit here and stay with here forever and I would be perfectly happy.

**I worked hard on it! I really, really hope you guys and gals like it! I'll update ASAP! Review. Ideas and suggestions are loved and apprieciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Y'all are al so great! I'm updating as fast as I can! **

**Here goes the next chapter! **

Cammie POV

Alex didn't bother me again. I saw him in the halls now and again but he never did anything more than a nod-or, if Zach was next to me, he wouldn't even nod.

Zach and me were going stronger than ever before. Bex and Liz made up with Grant and Jonas. Macey was having fun making Nick make it up to her but I think she's forgiven him already.

I was sitting in my room, the girls were all out with their boyfriends. I was finishing the last of my homework when I heard Zach come in. I knew it was him, even though I didn't turn around.

"Hey, pretty boy," I smiled. It annoyed him when I called him pretty boy in front of our friends but when we were alone he loved it. I think it's some kind of pride thing to have your girlfriend call you pretty boy in front of other 'men.'

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, sliding onto the bed next to me. "What are you doing?"

"Homework," I said as I sat up and pulled him closer. "But I think I just found something else to do."

We kissed for 3 minutes and 47 seconds, in which I was pulled into his lap. We broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He had a pleased expression on his face. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Dr. Steve wants us in his office," he pulled me off the bed.

"Why?" I asked as I pulled my shoes on.

"Guess we'll find out when we get there," Zach shrugged.

I nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the room.

**~Skip to Dr. Steve office Because the walk was nothing but silence~**

Bex, Macey, Liz and the boys (besides Zach) were already there.

When we were all seated, Dr. Steve looked at us.

"You have been chosen to go on a mission," He started handing out files. "Here are your mission objectives and covers. This is not a Cov. Ops. Test. This is the real deal, kids, treat it like the real deal."

I pulled mine out and read it, remembering it as I read it:

**Name: Summer Jones**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Blue eyes, black/blonde hair, 5'7**

**Parent(s): Alice Jones**

**Languages you can speak: English**

**Siblings: Kelly Jones and Danny Jones and Howard Jones**

**Friends: Anthony Adams and Bethany Adams and Melissa Adams and Ryan Adams**

**Boyfriend: Anthony Adams**

**Personality: Cheerful, happy, sensative, flirty and funny. Close to her sister.**

**Likes/dislikes: Likes: Anthony Adams, M&M's, boys, and annoying her brothers. Dislikes: shopping, oranges, spicey things.**

**Objective: Retrieve the kidnapped agent from the drug dealers.**

Sounded easy but I knew it was not.

Bex's POV

**Name: Bethany Adams**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: short, curly red hair, brown eyes , 5'9**

**Parent(s): Nathan Adams**

**Languages you can speak: English**

**Siblings: Anthony Adams and Melissa** **Adams and Ryan Adams**

**Friends: Kelly Jones, Summer Jones, Danny Jones, and Howard Jones**

**Boyfriend: Danny Jones**

**Personality: Smart-ass, annoying, funny.**

**Likes/dislikes: Likes: Danny Jones, hitting Danny when he gets annoying, and annoying her father. Dislikes: shopping, sweet things**

**Objective: Retrieve the kidnapped agent from the drug dealers.**

Macey POV

**Name: Kelly Jones**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: long, silky black hair, green eyes, 5'7**

**Parent(s): Alice Jones**

**Languages you can speak: English**

**Siblings: Summer Jones and Howard Jones and Danny Jones**

**Friends: Anthony Adams and Melissa Adams and Bethany Adams and Ryan Adams**

**Boyfriend: Ryan Adams**

**Personality: Protective of her sister, tough, smart-ass**

**Likes/dislikes: Likes: Ryan Adams, sweet things, shopping, malls, stores, annoying her brothers. Dislikes: her brothers annoying her, spicey things, cheerful people (sister is an exception)**

**Objective: Retrieve the kidnapped agent from the drug dealers**

Liz POV

**Name: Melissa Adams**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes, 5'6**

**Parent(s): Nathan Adams**

**Languages you can speak: English**

**Siblings: Anthony Adams and Bethany Adams and Ryan Adams**

**Friends: Kelly Jones and Summer Jones and Howard Jones and Danny Jones**

**Boyfriend: Howard Jones**

**Personality: shy, clumsy, nerdy, protective of family and friends**

**Likes/dislikes: Likes: homework, school, computers, Howard Jones, shopping with friends Dislikes: no homework, no school, no computers, mean people, expensive stores, annoying people, sweet and spicey things.**

**Objective: Retrieve the kidnapped agent from the drug dealers**

Grant POV

**Name: Danny Jones**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: black hair, brown eyes, 5'9**

**Parent(s): Alice Jones**

**Languages you can speak: English**

**Siblings: Kelly Jones and Summer Jones and Howard Jones**

**Friends: Anthony Adams and Ryan Adams and Melissa Jones and Bethany Adams**

**Girlfriend: Bethany Adams**

**Personality: Funny, out- going, enthusiastic, tough, protective**

**Likes/dislikes: Likes: Bethany Adams, sweet and spicey things, girls Dislikes: boys who flirt with his girlfriend, people who hurt his friend, mean people, nasty food**

**Objective: Retrieve the kidnapped agent from the drug dealers**

Jonas POV

**Name: Howard Jones**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'7**

**Parent(s): Alice Jones**

**Languages you can speak: English**

**Siblings: Kelly Jones and Summer Jones and Danny Jones**

**Friends: Anthony Adams and Ryan Adams and Melissa Adams and Bethany Adams**

**Girlfriend: Melissa Adams**

**Personality: shy, funny, cheerful**

**Likes/dislikes: Likes: Melissa Adams, computes, school Dislikes: mean people, no computer or school and spicey things.**

**Objective: Retrieve the kidnapped agent from the drug dealers**

Nick POV

**Name: Ryan Adams**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: blonde hair, green eyes, 5'8**

**Parent(s): Nathan Adams**

**Languages you can speak: English**

**Siblings: Anthony Adams and Melissa Adams and Bethany Adams**

**Friends: Summer Jones and Danny Jones and Howard Jones and Kelly Jones**

**Girlfriend: Kelly Jones**

**Personality: big ego, tough, funny**

**Likes/dislikes: Likes: Kelly Jones, girls, kissing Kelly, hanging out with friends Dislikes: mean people, spicey things, lollipops.**

**Objective: Retrieve the kidnapped agent from the drug dealers**

Zach POV

**Name: Anthony Adams**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: black hair, green eyes, 5'9**

**Parent(s): Nathan Adams**

**Languages you can speak: English**

**Siblings: Melissa Adams and Bethany Adams and Ryan Adams**

**Friends: Summer Jones and Danny Jones and Kelly Jones and Howard Jones**

**Girlfriend: Summer Jones**

**Personality: protective of girlfriend, funny, cocky**

**Likes/dislikes: Likes: PDA with Summer, kissing Summer, making Summer jealous, making Summer smile, making his friends laugh Dislikes: Guys flirting with Summer, Summer ignoring him or being mad at him, mean people**

**Objective: Retrieve the kidnapped agent from the drug dealers**

This was going to be an interesting mission.

**I know that was kinda boring but I had to get the covers in so y'all know who and what everyone was. So, I have a challenge for y'all (more like a question for y'all to ponder before my next update). Who can figure out who Alice Jones and Nathan Adams are? (if you don't recognize the names, check the Parent(s) part of the covers) Oh, and if you guys like Harry Potter (assuming you do!), there is this story I know that is really good. It's called Silent Tears by Sapphire777. Check it out! Ok, Until next time! Enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I just have to thank some people for their reviews!**

**Gallagher Girl5, Ilovezammie, Booklover8, Colorful Eyes, GallagherBlackthorneZammie, Charliee, Dawn War, KittyKat, eeys,Forestmonster21century,Alyson101, siri, Igbinosun12, PrincessK16, luvin'-music, Charlii-Is-lovin-you., wymm1618, its-ehpay-kid, xXMissGallagherGirlXx, LaLa-dragonlover, H20polochick, Saphire777, and Sammilovesbutterflies.**

**All of you, thanks so much for your supportive reviews! I update because of your appreciation! Thank you again so much!**

**This chapter is mostly in Cammie's POV but I'll try to get someone else's POV in there! So, the story all of you deserve so much!**

Cammie POV

We would leave in the middle of the night, so not to cause so much commotion. Four girls and five boys leaving in the middle of the night. Yes, that might seem…odd to outsiders but we don't want a bunch of spies-in-training to be following us.

We were all going to Miami, Florida to retrieve the agent. They won't tell us the name of the agent or anything about the person only that it's a 'him.' When we got to our respective houses, we would meet our 'parents.'

We were all saying good bye. I was going in on the plane with Macey (Kelly), Grant (Danny) and Jonas (Howard). We are the Jones from now on. It says me and Macey are close so Macey wants us to have matching outfits. So now I'm wearing a white shirt with black shorts and white shoes and she's wearing black shirt and shoes while having white shorts. My hair is in a pony tail and she has her hair in a bun. Jonas and Grant are both wearing shorts, tank tops and flip flops.

Zach (Anthony), Liz (Melissa), Bex (Bethany), and Nick (Ryan) were going in another plane. Zach and Nick were wearing something similar to Grant and Jonas. Bex had on a tight red tank top on with black shorts and white heels. Macey had straightened her red hair and put light green highlights in them. Liz had on a dark blue skirt with a purple tank top and white heels.

We were at the doors of Blackthorne, quiet enough not to wake anyone. Macey and Nick were stand by the door, Liz and Jonas sat close at the end of the stairs, Bex and Grant were making out over in the lawn of Blackthorne and me and Zach stood at the other end of the stairs (away from Liz and Jonas's kissing sounds).

Zach had his arms around my waist and mine were around his neck, my hands hanging loosely behind his neck. He leaned forward and whispered, "I'll miss you on the plane ride." Then he kissed my neck, my jaw and finally my lips.

I smiled into his lips and mumbled, "I'll miss you too."

Then we were in full make out mode, our lips moving together. I heard someone clearing their throat and I started to pull away but Zach only held me tighter. I smirked and pressed myself to him. He groaned and the person cleared there throat again.

I turned my head and glanced at the person. Zach had his lips pressed to the side of my head. Dr. Steve stood there, smiling but it looked forced.

"Are you done?" he asked.

Zach looked at Dr. Steve and smiled. I knew exactly what he was about to say so smacked him upside the head and nodded at Dr. Steve.

"Yes, sir," I had a smug smile on my face because Zach was muttering some very bad words in Farsi. He tends to say his bad words in Farsi. "We were just leaving."

I turned and saw our friends had already gotten into one of the two Blackthorne planes. I gave Zach a quick kiss on the cheek before getting on board my plane. I was in the second plane. I wasn't a big plane but it would do. I sat next to Macey and Jonas sat behind her while Grant sat behind me. I smiled at Macey. She raised her eyebrows.

"What took you so long, Cam? Or should I say, Summer?" she asked.

"Zach," I sighed. I giggled, "I mean, Anthony."

Macey rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine. I read my book.

~Time skip! They are now at the Miami Airport~

I stretched and yawned. I must've have passed out. Oh, well. I got out with Macey and gasped. Miami was…beautiful!

"Kelly, OMG! This is so cool!" I shrieked. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Summer," she laughed.

Grant/Danny came out with Jonas/Howard.

"Howard! Danny! Isn't this place so…wonderful!" I sighed and giggled. I did sound a little crazy.

"Summer," Macey warned.

"Sorry, Kelly," I apologized. "Must be the nerves of meeting the Adams later." Our cover for being with the Adams (A.K.A. Bex, Liz, Zach and Nick) was that our parents worked together. We haven't met our parents yet though.

"Let's go find the car," Jonas said. We walked right past the luggage because our luggage was already at the house.

~Time skip to the house!~

The house was beautiful! Just as beautiful as Miami!

Our house was like a mini mansion. It had a blue roof and the outside was pure white with stainless glass windows. The door was a flawless black with our house number on it and I could see someone in the kitchen.

We walked to the door, Grant and Jonas in front while me and Macey hung back. We were about to knock on the door (though I don't know why, it is out house after all) when the door flung open and I saw…

Aunt Abby!

"Kelly, Danny, Summer, Howard," she smiled and kissed our foreheads like a mother would. "Finally, you're here. How was your break?"

"Great," Macey said smoothly though I could tell she was surprised.

"Good," Abby nodded. "Go inside and get cleaned up. Nathan and his kids are coming over later for dinner."

'Mom' ushered us in and Macey practically flew up the stairs (I forgot she had to go. Spies were trained to hold it in but hey, we _are_ only human. We can only hold it in for so long). I walked into our room. It was…wonderful! A balcony, two beds with ocean blue bed spread and pillows, a grand bathroom, and pure, soft white floors! Wow. I sighed. This was going to be great!

Macey came out and grabbed out luggage from on top of our beds. She flung a green mini skirt, yellow tank top and yellow heels. All bright colors that would look great in the sun! When I came out, Macey had on a pink and white sundress with white sandals on. Her hair was in a perfect pony tail.

"Let your hair down, Summer," Macey said. "It'll look better than in a pony tail."

I let it down and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked amazing.

"Thanks, Kelly," I grinned. Macey/Kelly just smiled.

When we got downstairs, everyone was here. Eitheir in a sundress or mini skirt or shorts and tank tops and flip flops. It was pretty cool. And guess who Nathan Adams is? Mr. Solomon! And he was flirting with Abby/Alice!

"Ladies and gentlemen, you can go outside if you want but don't go too far," Aunt Abby yelled as she smiled widely.

I ran outside with Bex, Liz, and Macey racing after me. Zach, Grant and Jonas were too busy arguing over whose stronger. I think Zach is but if you ask Bex, she would say Grant.

"We gotta get their attention somehow," Liz sighed. "It's no fun without them."

Macey/Kelly grinned evilly and turned up some music. It was Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. I rolled my eyes. Macey is in love Justin Timberlake, it's almost sick!

We started to dance and sing along with it. It was funny seeing the boys stare at us. When the song stopped (it turned to Don't Trust Me by 3oh!3), Zach arms were around my waist from behind and I heard him whisper, "Are you trying to torture me?" Macey, Liz and Bex were already making out with Nick, Jonas, and Grant so I turned around and kissed his jaw.

"Mabe," I leaned forward slowly but apparently I was way too slow because then Zach's lips were crushed to mine and I was kissing him back. My hands (which were around his neck) were teasing the little hair on the back of his neck. He shivered and pressed me against him. I smirked. I had such it good idea.

I broke away for air and he kept trailing kisses down my neck. I pulled his head back up after 38 seconds and was about to kiss him…before I pulled away and wiggled out of his arms. Macey and Liz had gone to find somewhere more private but Grant and Bex were totally ignoring the world in their makeout session. I skipped down to the ocean shore and saw a cave, big enough for 2 people. I smiled and slipped in.

I could hear Zach looking for me but it only took him 4 minutes and 32 seconds to find me. When he did, he squeezed in and smirked at me.

"You're trapped now, Gallagher Girl," he said and leaned forward.

I smiled as he pulled me into his lap, so either of my legs were wrapped around his waist. He hand one hand behind my neck and one hand on my back. I had a hand on his abs and a hand on the side of his neck.

I felt his tongue ask my permission into my mouth, which I eagerly granted. His hand slid down to the hem of my shirt and slipped under. I shivered at his touch and leaned closer. Then I felt something.

It was underneath me and I had a pretty good feeling as to what it was. I swayed my hips and he groaned, it grew bigger and I smirked Zach's smirk. Yeah, I was right.

"Anthony! Summer! Anthony and Summer! Summer and Anthony!" that was Kelly.

I pulled back and Zahc continued down my jaw and neck. I bit back a moan as I got off him and pulled him up. We left the cave with sand all over our butts and hands. Macey/Kelly smiled smugly.

"Do I want to know what you two were doing?"

"Nope," I smirked as Macey glanced down and burst out laughing. Zach looked confused until I muttered in his ear, "Look down."

He looked down and groaned. His bulge was pretty big.

Macey and me left him there to recover.

Bex and Grant were _still_ making out.

"Grant," I laughed. "Zach needs your help!"

"Why?" Grant muttered darkly, like he was totally mad I had interrupted him and Bex.

"See for yourself," I wiggled my eyebrows at Bex and it clicked in her head. She was laughing so hard she fell to her knees.

Grant left muttering to himself then, a minute and 12 seconds later, we heard his laughter. That made us laugh even hard.

~Time skip to dinner~

We ate Abby's food (which was way better than mom's cooking) in silence.

"How are we going to get to the drug dealers?" Bex finally asked.

"By their kids," Abby and Mr. Solomon grinned.

"You are to befriend their kids, get into their house, and bug the house. It won't take long before they admit where the agent is. Then, you go and retrieve the agent," Mr. Solomon explained.

We all nodded.

"Easy enough," Grant shrugged.

"It's never easy, Grant," I told him. "There's always a catch."

Aunt Abby was staring at me and Mr. Solomon looked proud.

"Got that right, squirt," Abby nodded.

"So…what is the catch?" Liz asked hesitantly.

"We don't know," Mr. Solomon answer. "That is for you to find out."

"Okay," Bex said.

"So, Bethany, Melissa, you want to come over early tomorrow?" Macey grinned.

Bex and Liz groaned. I laughed. Macey looked at me. "Don't think you're getting out of it, Summer."

I groaned. Macey laughed.

"Getting out of what?" Grant asked.

"Why don't you come over and find out?" Macey smiled, a picture of innocence.

Bex, Liz, Abby, Mr. Solomon and me were laughing but the boys had no idea what we were talking about.

Zach was eyeing me suspiciously. "What are you going to do to him?"

Ignoring, I looked at Macey, "I think he would look cute with curls."

It finally dawned on the boys what were going to do to them. They had horrified looks on their faces. It made us go into another round of laughing.

Grant and Jonas were assigned to cleaning the kitchen, Mr. Solomon, Bex, and Liz were deep in conversation, and me, Macey, and Abby went to change into pajamas. Macey threw me some grey shorts and a white shirt. She put on red plaid pants and a green tank top.

We ran downstairs to see the 'Adams' leaving. Bex and Liz gave us a hug and told us to be safe. Zach gave me a kiss, sweet but quick. It's not like we could make out in front of our 'parents.' Nick gave me a hug after giving Macey a kiss goodbye. Jonas and Grant gave their girlfriends a sweet kiss too.

"See you at school tomorrow," Macey called before closing the door.

I went to our bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I was exhausted.

~Next day~

"SUMMER JONES, IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT I WILL-" Macey yelled in my ear. I shot out of bed, not letting her finish.

"I'M UP!" I screamed before she could hurt me.

"Good," Macey said. Then she shoved me into the bathroom and handed me the clothes. "Get dressed," she told me before slamming the bathroom door.

Today I wore a tight jean shorts, a long bright short and black sneakers. Macey pulled my hair in a loose bun so some strands hung down. My make up matched my skin tone. Macey wore a white dress and black sandals. Her hair was in a nice, tight pony tail and her make up was like mine.

"Girls! Let's go!" Abby yelled.

"Coming," Me and Macey yelled at the same time.

When we got downstairs, Abby handed us the car keys.

"Here are your car keys," she said. "They have full tanks but if you go anywhere but school, I want to know about it. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Grant grinned.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Go on then. I've got to get to work."

I got in my car **(A/N: I'm not a car person, so use your imagination on what their cars are. I don't care what you come up with.)** and started it. I pulled out my phone and called Macey (even though she was two cars down from, I didn't want the boys to hear).

_Kelly!_

**Summer! What do you want?**

_Let's race the boys to school! It'll be fun!_

**We'll win anyway but let's do it!**

I hung up and grinned. I stuck my head out my driver window and looked at Grant on my left (Jonas was on my right and Macey was on Jonas's right).

"Hey, Grant," I yelled. When he looked I smiled and said, "I bet your car is slow!"

Then I hit the engine and backed out the garage at the same time Macey hit her gas. We turned onto the streets and sped towards the school but don't worry, we were in the speed limit. I saw Bex and Liz racing Zach and Nick to school. The girls were winning.

I hit the gas even harder and raced past Zach and Nick, Macey was right behind me.

I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Zach gritting his teeth and I grinned.

We pulled into the school and grabbed the parking spots in the shade. Zach and the boys got spots in the sun.

I glanced at Zach as I got out the car. Then I caught up with the girls and we went in to the school for our first day of the mission.

**Wow! That was long! Over 2,000 words and 7 pages in Word! I hope you guys like it and next chapter will be more of the mission. hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter for all you wonderful people!**

I walked into the school with Bex, Macey and Liz. A few boys over in the corner wolf whistled but then Zach wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Right, he just had to let everyone know I was his. That's okay. I kind of like being his. I smiled at him and he kissed my head.

"Distract me before I end up breaking their bones," he whispered. I knew what he could do when he wanted to break someone's bones so I gave him a nice kiss on the lips. He sighed into the kiss. I smiled.

"Distracted, yet?" I asked playfully.

"No, I think I need some more," he muttered against my lips. I giggled and kissed him again but longer and sweeter this time.

"Oh, Summer," Macey said in a sing song voice. "Extract yourself from your boyfriend before you ruin your make up or I'll use my very nice eyeliner on you."

I jumped away from Zach before Macey poked my eyes out with eyeliner. Yeah, that girl is creative with her threats.

Zach chuckled and I elbowed him in the belly. He grunted and I smiled. Macey rolled her eyes.

"You know," Bex said. "Ms. Jones **(Abby) **said that we had to befriend the kids of the drug dealers but…who are the kids?"

Then we saw them.

The first one was a boy. He looked like the leader. His blonde hair and blue eyes made every girl in sight melt. Next to him must be his sister. She had green eyes and black/blonde hair. They were hot (in my opinion the boy is but the girl…). I looked their designer clothes. They were totally drug dealer's kids. Who could afford those kinds of clothes?

I looked at Macey, Bex and Liz. We nodded, knowing exactly what we were supposed to do. We talked to each other, leaning against the wall and ignoring the boy. He walked towards us.

"Hey, I'm Carter," he smiled at me. "And who might this pretty lady be?"

"Summer Jones," I said then turned back to the conversation. He frowned.

"Want to have lunch with me, Summer?" he asked.

"Another time, Carter," I said then I looked at Macey. "Want to go to our first class, Kelly?"

"Sure, Summer," she nodded. "I just have to drop my stuff off at my locker."

"Me too," I agreed. "Bye, Bethany, bye, Melissa," I looked at Carter. "Carter."

I walked off. See, our plan was to make him jealous, make him come after us. It worked.

At lunch, that day Carter sat next to me. Zach was sitting on my other side and I sat on the end but Carter pushed me over (jerk!) and almost knocked Liz off the other end of the table. She huffed and mumbled some bad words.

"Hey, Summer," he smiled at me. I could tell this was his charm smile but it didn't work on me. Not in the slightest.

"Hello, Carter," I nodded and looked at Zach. He was clenching his teeth. I put a hand on his thigh and he relaxed. "Anthony," I whispered his name. He looked at me and then sighed. He was calm.

"So, what's everyone talking about?" Carter asked with his charm smile.

"Nothing really," I shrugged then took a bite of my sandwich.

"I was wondering if you boys and ladies would like to come to the party tonight." Carter said. He purposely did that just to piss the guys off. Calling them boys and the girls 'ladies.' Zach let out a long, quiet sigh that only I (and mabe Macey) heard.

"Sorry, _Carter_," Grant snarled. Wow, doesn't take much to flare his temper! He was so like Bex. "We-"

"Would love to come to your party," Macey finished for him. "Thank you. What time and where?"

"My house, 8:30," Carter smirked at me. Only Zach's smirks work on me so I just stared at him like he was stupid. "Here is my address." He handed me a slip of paper then whispered to so only I could hear, "If you want to meet up at the party, I'm free."

I smiled sweetly. My insides wanted to beat him up but I knew I had to keep it together for the mission.

"Thank you, Carter," I said.

He left and I looked at Zach. The others were talking among themselves so I kissed the side of Zach's mouth and he looked at me.

"You," I put a hand on his chest. "Are jealous."

He frowned. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'll prove it to you," he smirked. Then he kissed me, surprising me at the same time. I scooted closer to him. We were kissing sideways so it was kind of uncomfortable but sweet. He pulled away and right before the bell, he muttered to me, "And I will be beating you home tonight," before he walked away. I rolled my eyes. Boys and cars. Where would the world be without girls?

~time skip to after school~

The boys are going to be even madder at us because they got their butts kicked by us girls again. In other words, we beat them in the race to get home. Aunt Abby was there at home, working on some paper work for her 'work.'

Macey approached her and said, "Mom is it okay if we go to a party tonight at Carter's place tonight for a party, please?" We smiled. Grant and Jonas stood behind us. They grumbled something. All I caught were "stupid party…stupid Carter…why do we even have to go…" they were such babies! At least I didn't mind. We could tag his house while we were there.

"Sure, but don't be out late," Abby flashed us a smile. "When does it start?"

"8:30," I said. "We should be home by 10:00."

Macey nodded in agreement.

"Alright," 'Mom' nodded. "Finish your homework first!" she yelled as we ran upstairs.

I sighed. We never could get away from homework on missions…

An hour, 4 minutes and 2 seconds later, I finished my homework and so did Macey. That's the best thing about public school. They learn something in high school that we already learned in 7th grade so we flew through our homework.

Macey handed me a silky dark purple shirt and black capris. Then I was strapped into white heels. Macey made my hair slightly wavy, slightly curly and it hung down my shoulders, framing my face. She slapped some cherry lip gloss on my lips and some eye liner on my eyes and I was done. I looked hot.

Macey put on a black dress that twirled a lot at the bottom and black heels. Her hair was put into a bun. She put lip gloss and eye liner on her face and we went downstairs to see that Bex, Liz, Zach, and Nick had already gotten here.

Bex had on a red skirt and black shirt with a white skull on it. She wore black shoes and her make-up was light. Like me and Macey, she only did lip gloss and eyeliner. Liz had on a dark blouse that tucked into her tight shorts. She wore black heels that were identical to Macey's. Jonas, Grant, Zach and Nick had on white button on shirts (except Grant and Zach. Zach had on a blue shirt and Grant had on a green one). They wore jean shorts with shoes.

Mr. Solomon was once again flirty with my Aunt! It was sickening.

"Alright kids," Mr. Solomon said. "You can go. Anthony, Bethany, Melissa and Ryan, I will be here so you guys and girls can catch a ride with them," he pointed to me, Macey, Grant and Jonas. "Bye."

Rude, much, but I could tell he wanted alone time with Abby.

"I call going with Grant in his car," Bex said as we walked toward the garage.

"I'm with Jonas," Liz smiled at her boyfriend and took his hand.

Nick said he wanted to go in Macey's car.

I looked at Zach. "Guess you're stuck with me, pretty boy," I whispered.

Zach smirked. "I'm not complaining."

We got in our respective cars and I back out first, Macey next, then Grant and finally Jonas. Macey and me kept cutting Jonas and Grant from passing us. It was funny. Even Zach was laughing. Grant honked in frustration. I smirked then turned on my Comm's unit that was in my ear. I heard Grant muttering some curse words in ten different languages.

This was going to be a fun night!

**I left you at a minor cliffy but still, it's a cliffy! The next chapter will be all about the party and some aftermath of the party so that chapter will be interesting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**~SnixX321**

**P.S. Have any of you notice that I use a lot of ! in my A/N's…**


	9. Chapter 9

Zammie POVch POV

I had to admit, Cammie and the girls were really good drivers. In 10 minutes and 14 seconds, we were at the party. Cammie found a good parking spot and parked there. Then she went over to me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

Macey came up to us with Grant, Bex, Nick, Liz, and Jonas right behind her. She looked at Cammie and asked her, "Do you have everything you need?" and I knew that meant does she have the bugs we need to tag Carters house.

"Yes, I do," she glanced at me. "Do you?"

I nodded and we went to the front door. Bex and Grant were holding hands, Nick had an arm around Macey's shoulder and Jonas and Liz kept bumping each other's shoulders then blushing. I smirked. Cammie noticed that smirk and rolled her beautiful eyes.

Bex knocked on the door and Carter answered. When he saw Cammie, he flashed her a flirty smile. Sooner or later I'm going to beat the snot out of him. Cammie stared at him with a blank expression and then blinked. Carter had the faintest sign of exasperation in his voice.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Carter _once again _flashed _my girlfriend_ his stupid flirt smile and winked at her. Cammie continued her staring.

"Are you going to invite us in or are you going to make us stand out here in the cold?" Macey aske din her usual bored tone.

"Of course," Carter waved us in and Bex immediately dragged Grant to dance. Macey grabbed Nick's hand and towed him to the bar to get some drinks and Liz and Jonas went to find some free seats. Cammie blinked and smiled at Carter.

"Is that your sister?" she pointed over to the hot chick (don't tell Cammie I said that) that I saw this morning with Carter.

Carter looked relieved that Cammie even smiled at him. "Yeah, her name is Jessica."

"I'd love to meet her," Cammie batted her eyelashes. I felt bad for Carter. He looked a little weak in the knees. Even though I wanted to beat him up for flirting with my girlfriend, I understood why he wanted Cammie. She was smoking hot and she didn't even know it.

"Sure," Carter agreed.

"Anthony, can you go and get me a drink, please?" Cammie asked me. I knew I couldn't refuse or I'd hear from her later.

"Alright, what do you want?" I knew what she wanted but I was stalling. I really didn't want to leave her with Carter.

"My usual," she waved me away and followed Carter.

I grumbled the whole way to the bar.

Bex POV

I was dancing with Grant when a slow song came on. I groaned and considered going to sit with Liz but she was having a nice time with Jonas so I went to stand on the edge of the dance floor. Grant followed.

"Don't like slow songs, Bex?" he was grinned and I smacked him upside the head just for saying that.

"Ouch," he muttered. I sometimes forget my own strength.

I looked away. We stood there in silence then Grant said, "Bex, look at me."

I turned to snap at him but then he kissed me and I kissed him back and I was lost in the wonderful world of Grant's lips (cheesy, I know). He pinned me to the wall and his tongue was asking entrance to my mouth. I happily gave in and allowed him to explore my mouth. Then I had a great idea.

I slide my hand to his front pockets, where he kept the bugs and easily planted one in the living room right where were kissing. It was a clear bug so even in plain sight it wouldn't be spotted.

I continued kissing Grant until I ran out of oxygen.

Macey POV

I have had 4 drinks. Not any alcoholic drinks but sodas so I guess I was on a sugar high. I saw Cammie, Carter and Zach talking. Zach didn't look happy and Cammie was smiling at Carter. Liz and Jonas were talking with each other, blushing every now and then. Bex and Grant were dancing like there was no tomorrow and Nick was next to me.

I felt myself being pulled toward him and I smirked. Nick could just not get enough of me.

He kissed my neck, my jaw and finally my lips. I kissed him back. Our tongues wrestled for a few moments then I gave in and let him in my mouth. I pushed him up against the bar counter and reached in his back packet for a clear bug and the placed it on the bar where we could get could coverage. I smiled and continued kissing my boyfriend.

Cammie POV

I knew how to get back in the house, after this party. Jessica. She was the key. I knew, if I pushed her far enough, she would break and tell me everything. That is what I planned to do.

Jessica is the kind of girl who puts up a tough act but is fragile and sensitive underneath. She'll crack a smile even if she doesn't want to and she cannot hold a grudge. I knew she was the key.

"Hi, Jessica," I waved at her. "I'm Summer."

"How did you know my name?" she asked me.

"Carter told me," I replied. Carter had gotten dragged off by this one girl when he was showing me the way to Jessica. He looked at me apologetically but I didn't care.

"Oh, that was…" she didn't know what to say to my enthusiastic tone. "Nice of him."

"I know, it was," I nodded frantically. "So, Jessica, how old are you?"

"17."

"OMIGOSH!" I acted freaked out. "I am too!"

"That's so…" she really didn't what to say. "Great."

"Is Carter your only sibling?" I asked, giving her this interested face.

"Yes," Jessica nodded then frowned. "He's quite annoying."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Again, I nodded frantically. "I have two brothers. Howard and Danny. They are so, so, so annoying but likely I have Kelly, my sister. She is great!"

"So you two are close?" Jessica actually seemed interested now.

"Yup," I smiled. "We do anything and everything together! Actually," I searched for Macey and found her making out with Nick at the bar. "That her right there. With the boy."

Jessica looked more interested in Nick. "Who is that boy?"

"Ryan," I answered, like I didn't know she was interested in him. I had to get her to think I was someone she could manipulate, that way she would bring me along with her everywhere. "Her boyfriend. They got together not too long ago."

Her face fell. I pretended not to notice. "Oh."

Just then Zach came up. I gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed my drink from him.

"Hi," Zach waved at Jessica. "You must be Jessica. I'm Anthony."

"Nice to meet you Anthony," she smiled. "Are you Summer's boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

We just talked and talked, mostly me and Jessica. Zach stood beside me the whole time, sometimes giving me weird looks when I freaked out and sometimes smiling at the funny things I said. I realized that I hadn't bugged anything yet and we had been here for two hours, 46 minutes and 9 seconds.

"Jessica," I said. I saw her about to tell another story but I had to interrupt before she got too into it. "Where is your bathroom? I have to go," I smiled apologetically.

She flashed a brilliant smile at me and pointed down the hall. "Third door to your left."

I nodded and while I walked down the empty hallway (not completely empty but there was a kissing couple down the hall and I just chose to ignore them) I planted two clear bugs by brushing my hands against the wall and when I got to the bathroom, I checked for any cameras then went ahead to plant a bug on the side of the doorway. It was just a one way audio bug (I didn't want to see what these people did in the bathroom! Ew!) but the ones in the hall had audio and visual.

~time skip an hour, 15 minutes and 3 seconds, in other words, the end of the party~

I smiled at Jessica. She smiled at me. We had spent the rest of the party time talking and having fun. I actually enjoyed myself.

"Bye, Jessica," I waved at her. "We have to see each other soon. I had fun."

Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Bex, and Nick had already gotten in their cars and are waiting for me and Zach to leave. Zach waited for me in the car, checking for bugs.

"How about a sleepover?" Jessica offered. "I can ask my mom and dad tonight and then tell you the answer tomorrow at school!"

"Sure," I grinned. "I'll ask my mom. See ya!"

"See you!" she yelled and shut the door since we were the last guest to leave.

I jogged over to the car and sighed as I settled into the soft driver seat.

"Talking must have taken a lot out of you," Zach chuckled.

"It did," I agreed.

We drove home in silence. When we got home, I collapsed on the couch with Bex and Macey. Liz fell asleep in the chair. Macey, Bex and I were groaning because we all had massive headaches.

Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick were all grinning at us.

"They look tired, don't they, Zach?" Nick laughed.

"They sure do," Zach agreed and laughed.

"Shut up," Bex snapped and Macey and me glared.

Then I noticed something.

"Hey, um, guys, where is mom?" I looked at Macey. It clicked in all their heads.

"We should look for them," Jonas suggested.

"I'll look upstairs," I jumped up off the couch, worried for my aunt.

"I'll come with," Zach walked with me to the stairs.

"Don't take too long," Grant chuckled then I heard a smack and Grant said. "Ow, Bex, you smack really hard!"

I smiled and popped my head into one of the spare rooms. Zach pushed me into it and shut the door. He pinned me against the wall and started kissing me. I kissed him back. He flicked out his tongue and asked permission. I granted and opened my mouth, sliding one of my hands to his neck and one of my hands on the middle of his back, pressing him against me. He had his hands on my waist now.

I pulled back and gasped for air as he moved his kisses downward, toward my jaw and down my neck then he nibbled on my ear. I moaned and he smirked then pulled away from me.

"You," I pointed to him as he opened the door. "Are impossible."

"And why is that?" he was holding back a huge smirk now.

"You can't just start kissing me and then stop!" I practically yelled. "You are very hard to resist when you do that," I admitted.

"And you are hard to resist just wearing those clothes," he looked me up and down then slide one arm around my waist. My breathing stopped as he got closer and closer…then he pulled back and I groaned.

"Must you do that," I grumbled as I opened Abby's door to her room (we were walking down the hall during that conversation and when he kissed me, we had stopped outside this door).

I gasped as I saw…

**Yay! I pulled off a semi-good cliffy! Hope you liked the chapter. It wasn't that long but I ran out of ideas. Ok, i want to see who can guess what Cammie and Zach saw! Review the chapter please.**

**And I have something else. I was wondering this one day: Should I continue the story when the mission is finally over or should I end it? If I do continue, what do you guys and gals wanna see happen? **

**~SnixX321**

**P.S. next chappie is the sleepover and something more exciting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I just realized that I haven't been disclaming my chapters! Oopsie daisy (quoteing liz! Lol)! So this is a final disclaimer! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! P.S. Lots of Zammiein this chappie!**

Zach POV

We stopped outside Abby's room and Cammie peeked her head in, then she quickly closed it and blushed a fierce red.

"Cammie," I looked at her, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…" she looked embarrassed to say anything at all. "I think I found Abby but…"

"But what?" I asked her.

She bit her lip (I think she looked very cute when she did that) then Cammie sighed. "I don't know how to put it in words, looked for yourself," she said then gestured for me to open the door.

I hesitated then opened it and immediately regretted it.

Yeah, we found Abby.

And Mr. Solomon.

But that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that they were in bed, Abby laying across Mr. Solomon chest and asleep.

Both of them were asleep.

Both of them had their clothes beside the bed.

I closed the door, softly so as not to wake the sleeping agents up. Then I looked at Cammie.

"We should…leave them be," for once I didn't know what to say to her words so I nodded in agreement.

We hurried downstairs and found that everyone was asleep. Cammie sighed and I heard her mutter under her breath but I didn't quite catch what she said.

She walked over to Macey and shook her awake.

"Kelly," Cammie whispered. "We have to get upstairs."

"Where's mom?" Macey asked sleepily.

"Um…she's…busy…with…Mr. Solomon," Cammie barely got the words out.

Macey shot out of bed and looked at Cammie. "Your serious?"

Cammie blushed harder and nodded.

Then Macey did the thing I least expected her to do.

She burst out laughing and didn't stop for a long time.

So long that she woke everyone else. Bex and Grant looked annoyed, Jonas and Liz looked confused and Nick just looked at Macey like she was crazy.

"What's so funny?" Grant muttered.

"Mr. Solomon and…" Macey laughed harder. "Abby!" She forgot to call them by their mission names.

Liz looked even more confused but it clicked in Bex in head.

"You mean they…you know…while we were gone?" Bex yelled.

"Shush!" Cammie hissed. "You'll wake them up."

That sent Macey and Bex into a round of hard core laughter. Cammie blushed and Liz blushed. It must've clicked in her head too. Grant, Jonas, and Nick looked confused.

"What happened?" Jonas asked.

I rolled my eyes (much like Cammie when she is annoyed at me) and said, "Dad and Ms. Jones had sex while we were at the party."

"Anthony!" Cammie gasped.

"What?" I asked and then smirked. "It is true!"

"but you don't have to say it like…that," Cammie muttered.

Liz looked embarrassed and she stuttered, "I-I'm going to b-bed…"

"You'll have to stay here for the night," Cammie smiled at Liz. "But you and Bethany can share our room. Anthony and Ryan can bunk with Howard and Danny."

Liz nodded. Cammie grabbed the still laughing her head off Macey and Liz dragged Bex to the stairs. They disappeared.

"Well," I smirked at Grant and Jonas. "Where am I sleeping?"

Liz POV

I didn't get what was so funny about Abby and Mr. Solomon doing…_it_…while we were gone. It was actually kind of cute. Everyone knew that Mr. Solomon had his eyes on Abigail Morgan.

Cammie threw me one of her night gowns. It was purple with a lacey top and skinny straps. I grimaced at her.

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Kelly packed for me."

I nodded and got dressed in the knee length night gown. Cammie had on a silky red top with silky red bottoms and her grey bunny slippers that she wore around our dorm room.

Macey had on a pure white night gown that was identical to mine and Bex had on soft red bottoms and a baggy white skull top.

"I'm going to get some water before bed," Cammie said. "Anyone wanna come with?"

We all called out our no's and Cammie left.

I was bunking with Macey and Bex with Cammie so I climbed into Macey's bed with her and we both fell into a deep slumber.

The last thing I heard before I shut my eyes was the sound of Bex snoring.

Cammie POV

I sighed as I wiped the water off the floor and got a new glass. Sometimes I was clumsy at night. As I sipped my water, I heard footsteps and saw Zach standing in the door way and guess what?

He was smirking.

Zach just doesn't know how to _stop _smirking.

"It's not polite to stare," I said as I dumped the rest of the water and leaned against the counter.

"When you wear those clothes it's hard not to stare," Zach said as he approached. My breathing because low, shallow breaths as he came closer.

I looked down. Nothing significant about my night clothes. I wore these kind of clothes almost every night.

"Though," Zach snapped my attention back to him. "I must say, the bunny slippers are by far the cutest thing on you."

I couldn't come up with a smart reply because he was so close, he could kiss me.

And he did.

It started out slow and gently but then it went deeper. Zach lifted me up onto the counter and I wrapped my legs on his lower back. His tongue flicked out lick my lips, asking permission into my mouth and I granted- a little too eager. He explored my mouth and then, it was my turn to venture into his mouth. While I was happily exploring my boyfriends mouth, Zach's hands slipped down to the edge of my silky, red night shirt and tugged.

He was being a gentlemen and asking if he could enter my shirt. That is the sweetest thing he has done for me yet. I smiled against his lips and, as an answer to his question, I pressed myself to him, closing every spot that left air between us.

He smirks and slips his hands up my shirt. I moan against his lips but just as we really got going, someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me," Abby said. "I just wanted some water."

I blush and pull away from Zach. He sighs.

"Guess we should be going to bed, Summer," he says.

"In separate rooms," Abby gives Zach a steely look.

"We know, Mom," I roll my eyes. I peck Zach on the lips one more time before running to bed. I heard Abby holding Zach back and I grin. He's going to get it!

Zach POV

Someone in this house reads minds because every time me and Cammie get remotely close to each other, someone interrupts!

Abby cleared her throat in the kitchen doorway. "Excuse me, I just wanted some water."

If looks could kill, I would be dead.

Cammie, blushing, pulls away.

I sigh. No more making out tonight. "Guess we should be going to bed, Summer."

Abby glares at me. "In separate rooms."

Cammie rolls his eyes. "We know, Mom." She pecks me on the lips one more time then dashes out of the room. I was walking out after her (unfortunately past Abby) when Abby grabbed hold of my arm. I'm sure Cammie heard and I bet she was laughing.

"If I catch Cammie crying over you, you will no longer be able to walk. Understand?" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded, not really sure if I should say anything.

"Good," she shoved me out of the kitchen. "Now go to bed _in your own room_."

I smirked as I walked away.

Cammie POV

The next morning, Macey dressed me in a white tank top and a jean skirt with white heels. My hair was let down instead of a pony tail or bun. My make up was the same as always.

Bex, Liz, and Macey had clothes to match their personality **(use your imagination on what everyone else is wearing, I don't feel like explain what they wear every morning)**. My friends left while I was packing my purse (the usual: napotine patches, lasers, 10 lip sticks (4 of which were for cosmetic use only) and some eyeliner (Macey says to always have backup)) Zach came in and smirked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"When do you ever stop smirking?" I muttered. That only made him smirk wider and me roll my eyes.

"You know you love it," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was just about to touch my lips when none other than Abby appeared at the door.

"Anthony, remember my warning last night and I said stay in your own rooms," she said before leaving.

"I'd like to show you where to shove that warning…" Zach mumbled. I giggled and slapped his shoulder.

"Anthony!" I laughed. He grinned.

"Let's go," he dragged me out of the room.

~Time skip, they are now at school~

I walked into the classroom only to be stopped by Jessica.

"Summer! My parents said yes! You can sleep over!" she squealed. "What did your Mom say?"

Luckily, I remembered to ask Abby this morning and she had said yes.

"She said yes!" I grinned and hugged her. "What time do you want me to come over?"

"7 is fine," she told me then turned to walk away only to turn back around. "Oh, and here is my number to call me if you need me. See you later, Summer!" Jessica handed me a sheet of paper and then yelled a goodbye as she ran down the hall.

"You," Grant looked at me. "Are a fast worker."

"Well, I knew one of had to get back into the house and Jessica," I looked at Bex, Macey and Liz. "Is the one who will spill the beans about where the agent is."

My sisters nodded in understanding. "We'll pack for you when we get home," Macey said.

I groaned. "Whatever."

Macey grinned. Bex and Liz rolled their eyes.

Today was going to be really long…

~Time skip back home~ **(I'm doing a lot of time skips, aren't i?)**

Zach, Liz, Bex, and Nick went home after school. Macey dressed me in a soft white t-shirt and some jeans with black heels. She let me keep my hair down but made it wavy. Macey had already packed my bags so all I had to do was pack them in my car.

When I was done I gave Macey a hug.

"Thanks, Kelly," I smile at her.

"Don't mention it," she said as she filed her nails.

"I'll be sure not to," I joked and she rolled her eyes.

Abby came in with Grant and Jonas.

"We'll be watching the camera's you have planted, okay?" Abby warned me.

I nodded. "Gotcha."

"Good luck, Summer," Grant said then gave me a big hug and Jonas gave me a nice handshake.

"We're here if you need us," Macey told me.

"Bye," I got in the car and drove away.

5 minutes and 17 seconds later I was at Jessica's house. I grabbed my bags, locked my car and knicked on their door. Of course, Carter was the one to answer.

"Nice to see you can back for me," he said as he leaned in.

"Actually," I said, pushing him back. "I'm here for Jessica, not _you_."

He frowned but then was yanked back by Jessica.

"Summer!" she yelled and gave me hug. "Thought you'd be forever! Come on, I'll show you to my room."

She gave her brother one last glare and dragged me away. Her room was light pink with white borders. She had a simple blue bed, a jewelry box the size of a box and several pictures of a her and her family everywhere.

"Nice room," I complimented as I dropped my bag and sat on her bed.

"Thanks, I redecorated it last week," she smiled proudly.

"So, what are we going to do first?" I asked.

"Nails! And hair!" she said. "But first, let's get in our night clothes and turn on some music."

I got in my pants and shirt that Macey packed for me. It was a baby blue outfit and she was nice enough to pack my grey bunny slippers. Jessica put on a purple night gown and blue soft slippers. Then she turned on Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson **(I love Kelly Clarkson. I was actually listening to her while writing this chapter!)**.

Jessica painted my nails a bright, bloody red and I painted hers a light blue that needed two coats of nail polish. Then she curled my hair and I crimped hers. By the time we were done, it was ten o'clock.

"Want something to eat? I'm starving," Jessica asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I didn't have anything before I left the house," I smiled. Jessica pulled out cookies and cream and cookie dough ice cream from the freezer and put some of both in two bowls. We ate at the dining room table. Carter and Jessica's parents must've gone to bed.

"So," I looked at her as I put a bite of ice cream in my mouth. "What do your parents do?"

"I don't really know," she had look of vacancy on her face, like her mind went black for a second but then I blinked and it was gone. "But they've been acting strange lately. Mom and Dad are always in the basement, always. They hardly ever leave. It's really strange. Carter tried to get in their once but Dad caught him."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really really," Jessica giggled. "So, what's the deal with you and Anthony?"

That caught me off guard. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know," she rolled her eyes. "I see the way he looked at you at the party. It was the strangest expression. He looked like he would do anything for you, that he loved you with everything he had. Do you?"

Now I was completely taken aback but I answered honestly.

"I-I think I do."

**Again I left you at a minor cliffy! Anyways, the next chapter will be much, much, much more exciting than this one! I hope you enjoyed.**

**~SnixX321**

**P.S. next chappie will pick up with this chapter left off! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys, sorry its taking so long for mw to update but here is the next chappie! **

Cammie POV

After admitting that I love Zach to Jessica, we went to bed or…she went to bed, I was still awake. I was going to investigate. I knew Abby was still watching through the cameras (maybe with Mr. Solomon but I didn't want to think about that) so I stuck my Comms unit in my ear and my lock set.

Everyone asleep so I crept down to their basement door. I put my ear to the door. No sounds but then again…it could be sound proof. What to do, what to do…? Aha! I got it! I'll go through the vents. I got the vent pried open and lifted myself easily into it. I crawled for a minute and 3 seconds before finding another light. I saw a girl in there. Unconscious and immediately knew who she was.

She was the captured agent.

I cursed myself. I can't take her now. Too dangerous. I would plant bugs but just as I was about to drop into the room. I heard a voice in my head.

"Good job, Chameleon."

Mr. Solomon. I had gotten a compliment out of him _finally_.

Smiling to myself, I drop myself into the room and quickly plant the bugs but the girl woke up.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice just a whisper.

"Cameron," I said. "Don't tell anyone I was here!" I whispered quickly. "We'll come back for you! Don't say anything. Goodbye!"

I reached for the vent but then she whispered.

"They're coming."

I froze. "Who?"

"Him and his…*cough*…wife," she said weakly. She looked weak also.

I lifted myself into the vent and closed it just as the door burst open.

"I heard voices," the man, Jessica's father, snarled at the agent.

The agent just glared at him. I could see that the man was a little crazy, never met him though. He left and I dropped back through the vent I originally went through and went back to sleep in Jessica's room.

~Time skip, Cammie is leaving Jessica's house~

"Bye, Summer," Jessica said as she hugged me. I had my bags in my car and I was ready to go. "I had a great time. Another time maybe?"

"Of course," I laughed.

We said our last goodbyes and I was off. 5 minutes and 17 seconds later, I was at my mission house. Abby rushed out and gave me a hug but Mr. Solomon just smiled. Macey, Liz and Jonas congratulated me. Bex, Grant, and Nick gave me huge hugs. I went upstairs to unpack my bags. Everyone was downstairs, eating (it was lunch time). When I entered my room, I was swept off my feet.

"I love you, too, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered in my ear then crashed his lips to me. I dropped my bags and wrapped my arms around his neck. We were just getting going when Mr. Solomon came through the door.

"I realize that Abby has warned you about Cammie, Zach but if you don't keep your hands away from my goddaughter, we are going to have some serious problems," he glared at Zach.

Mr. Solomon then left and I laughed but Zach was frowning. That made me laugh more.

After unpacking our bags, Mr. Solomon and Abby called all of us downstairs.

"It's time to come up with a plan," Abby said gravely as we settled in the livening room. Grant, Bex and Macey had the couch, Mr. Solomon and Abby had the love seat, Jonas and Liz were on the floor surrounded by a bunch of papers, and since there was only a chair left, I was in Zach's lap. He seem very proud of that but, if looks could kill, Mr. Solomon would have him dead.

"A plan for what?" Grant asked.

"We are going to break into Jessica's and Carter's house," Macey filed her nails (when is she NOT filing them?).

~Time skip to the night time~

I walked along the perimeter of the house, inching my way across the lawn. Light were out at Jessica's house.

See, the plan was simple. Bex and Macey were going to make sure that Jessica's parents stayed asleep while Nick and Grant were going to make sure Jessica and Carter stay asleep.

Zach and I were to find the basement wall, cut through it with a soundless laser, free the captured agent and glue back on the wall with super glue lip stick (NOT lipstick you want to use!).

Easy, right.

So not!

Zach and I were scanning the perimeter, as I said. Everyone else, with the exception of Mr. Solomon, Abby, Jonas and Liz, were inside doing what they were ordered to do. I kept muttering under my breath, "Nothing…nothing…nothing…" until Macey snapped, "We get it, Chameleon."

"Sorry, Chica," I mumbled.

"I found something, Chameleon!" Zach whispered in my ear (through Comms! He wasn't next to me, he was on the other side of the house!).

"Roger that, Cryptic," I rolled my eyes at his code name. I didn't think he picked that out, I _know_ he picked that out.

5 minutes and 2 seconds later, I was beside him. He was leaning against a wall.

I pulled out the soundless laser and got to work. I heard Zach muttering through Comms to our friends.

"Cryptic has found the wall and Chameleon is working on getting in it."

"Roger that," came our friends replies.

"Wolf, Stronghold, how's the two Subjects?" Zach asked as I was finishing up.

Wolf- Grant. Stronghold- Nick. Subjects- Carter and Jessica.

"They are still unconscious, Cryptic," Grant's reply came back.

"Chica, Duchess?" I whispered.

"Still here and the subjects are still unconscious," Macey replied.

Chica- Macey. Duchess- Bex. Subjects- Carter and Jessica's parents.

The wall gave as I finished with the laser and I handed it to Zach. He hid it in a bush and I slipped inside with Zach behind me. The agent was there.

She smiled at me. "Thank..you for…coming back."

"You didn't think I'd leave you here, did you?" I whispered her ear as I cut off her bonds. She stretched her hands and legs.

"Yes, that's what I thought," she smiled wider.

"Let's go, Chameleon," Zach ushered us to the hole in the wall. Since I had made a hole above ground, we had to push the agent up. Hey, she was still weak. I ended up having to go outside and pulling her while Zach pushed from inside.

When we were done, I whispered, "Agent has been retrieved. It's time to retreat."

"Roger that," Grant and Nick said. They were going to retreat first. While Bex and Macey kept an eyes on the parents. Soon, Grant and Nick were here. They took the Agent from Zach while I used the super glue lip stick on the wall, gluing it back to the wall. Zach made sure we had no finger prints left or anything else to identify us with.

"Agent is in the car," Nick whispered. He meant the car that held our tech friends that was parked a block away. Dang, they were quick.

"Got it," Macey and Bex whispered. It was their turn to retreat. Zach and I were to watch and see if the subjects move.

"Chica and Duchess are in the car," Bex whispered.

"Okay, Duchess," I looked at Zach. "Ready, Cryptic?"

He nodded. We ran down the black quietly.

When we entered the car, we all grinned.

"Mission accomplished," Grant leaned back and sighed.

**I admit, it was short but I had to end the mission someway. There might be one or two more chapters so don't worry. **

**If you guys want a sequel, tell me what you wanna see happen! Brant? Jiz (or is Lonas?)? Mick (or is Nacey?)? Or maybe just some more Zammie!**

**Tell me and I'll see what I can do!**

**~SnixX321**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay people, here is the chapter!**

Cammie POV

After we completed our mission, Mr. Solomon and Abby sent us back to the Blackthorne Academy. We walked into the Dining, all of us, and received a round of applause.

"Congratulations, kiddo," my mom said from behind me. I turned around and hugged her.

"Mom! I missed you!" I said.

She kissed my hair and told me, "I missed you too, kiddo."

We ate dinner with lots of talking. Zach kept glancing at me. When we were dismissed, I held him back asked him what's wrong.

"You're going to leave now, it's time for you to go," he frowned. "I don't want you too."

I smiled and quoted him. "Come on, Blackthorne Boy, what are the odds of that?"

He grinned and smirked. I kissed him and went back to my room. Sure enough, Macey, Liz and Bex had all our bags packed. I gave them a sad smile.

"It's time to go home to our sisters, Cam," Bex said. "Ready?"

I nodded. "I'll miss being here though."

We met Dr. Steve at the door. All the Blackthorne boys were there, Zach in the lead. Then we saw 5 helicopters and a bunch of Gallagher girls flying through the air.

Bex grinned and whispered (which I'm sure everyone could hear), "They're here…"

We all smirked as our bags 'dissapeared' and Tina hook me up with a string that led to the helicopter.

"Here is your Comms unit, Cam," Tina handed it to me.

"Thank, T," I smiled at her. She smiled back. It felt good to be with my sisters.

All the girls disappeared and I turned around and winked at Zach, "See you soon." He looked confused and was about to come ask me but I was already gone.

I knew one day I would see him again. We would meet again, sooner or later.

And truthfully, I couldn't wait for that day to come.

But for now, I'm with my sisters, my family. We could take on the world with each other if we want, destroy it even. No matter how annoying they are, they are my family.

And family comes first.

**Omigosh! I am so sorry that this is really short chapter and you're going to hate me even more because this is the last chapter. I really, really, really hoped you enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it for all my faithful readers out there! **

**I also have big, big news! I AM writing a sequel! Yay! It's problably going to be everyone marrying and having kids or something like that. I'm going to write a sequel that is about ALL the couples because you guys asked for ALL of them. I'm happy to write about them for you people!**

**Lastly, I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing this story as I wrote. You made me a better writer and even if the review was just to say you love it, it still made me jump for joy. I have gotten NO bad reviews on this story and that makes me even happier. I'm glad to have written it for you! **

**Okay, i am problably boring you to death with the long author note (unusual for me cause I usually do short ones) so, review my last chapter, tell me how I did on this story overall and tell what you want for a sequel! Any ideas…?**

**Thank you again, I love all of you for reviewing,**

**SnixX321**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note,**

**Okay, I know everyone hates author's note but I just wanted to tell you that I wrote the first chapter of the sequel already! Yay! The name is "The Life I Live With You." When you get to it, it has the summary. It's basically what I said in my last author's note. Just our favorite couples marrying! So, please, please, please go and tell what you think. If you don't like it, I'll try and change it, mold it into a new story! That you guys will like! **

**So, with that happy note, I just wanted to (again) say thank you for reading and review my story. I love all my reviews! I'm babbling so I'm stopping here. Be sure to look for my sequel. It's up and I just wanted to give you all a fair warning.**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
